1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image capturing devices and, particularly, to an image capturing device capable of correcting brightness of an image generated thereby and a brightness correcting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic image sensors have been widely used in image capturing devices, such as digital cameras, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants. Such electronic image sensors are typically made from silicon via semiconductor manufacturing methods. As a result, these electronic image sensors have issues relating to dark currents due to thermal energy within the silicon lattice thereof. Specifically, electrons created over time that are independent of the light incident thereon are identified as image signals. Therefore, the image signal becomes distorted due to the untrue increase of the electrons therein.
What is needed, therefore, is an image capturing device and brightness correcting method that can overcome the above-described problem.